


let's make a castle (but not out of sand this time)

by BestIvanTea



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I'm still unsure which characters I'm going to add so I won't be tagging them just yet, Idea came from Discord, Lonely Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo somehow got roped into Tommy's madness, Runaway Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Runaway TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy is basically a disney princess, a lot of headcanons, lore expansion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestIvanTea/pseuds/BestIvanTea
Summary: Maybe it was the fact that the universe felt sorry for him that mobs, both friendly and hostile, somehow became attached to him - he's not complaining though, at this point he'll settle with venting out his frustrations and pain to random animals and the occasional skeletons.Maybe it was the fact that the universe felt sorry for him that Ranboo finds himself all alone again - it was for the best, his future self thought, it was better for him to be lost than to be found and taken home again..Or the Tommy and Ranboo friendship fic that we were robbed of ft. Mobs.
Relationships: Ranboo & Edward, Ranboo & Mobs, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Clara, Tommyinnit & Mobs
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	let's make a castle (but not out of sand this time)

Clara of the Stars is a benevolent woman.

Compared to her fellow Gods and Goddesses, she is seen as merciful, kind, and understanding. She doesn’t take pleasure watching her fellow Gods stabbing a sword into a human warrior’s chest nor did she partake in betting with human lives for entertainment.

She’s satisfied floating in space, dancing with the cosmos, and watching from afar.

However, she’s a Goddess for a reason. There’s a reason why humans still bow down to her feet and offer her sacrifices to appease her anger. She is the Goddess of the Stars and Moons; the stars whisper to her of the present and the moon speaks to her of the future; she indirectly controls Life and Death alongside the Blood God and the World Tree; and if she so desires, she could plague the whole realm into total darkness.

Clara is still just as fearsome as she is sweet.

Lately, a couple of the Gods and Goddesses seem to notice her nightly escapades where she would disappear for a long period of time and come back the next morning. Though, they didn’t pry into her business – she is free to do whatever she wishes.

And if she came back looking a little bit weary and quiet one day, they didn’t comment on it. At night, if they listen hard enough, they could have heard her cries bouncing off her walls as the stars start disappearing every night until the sky was nothing but an abyss.

**\- - - - -**

Tommy Innit isn’t sure if he is starting to regret his decision – he had unpacked everything he brought with him from his little inventory and had made a small sleeping area at one of the corners of the caves he was occupying.

Yep, you guessed it right. Tommy Serious Careful Danger Kraken Innit ran away from exile to escape Dream and his shitty manipulative ways.

_~~And yet you still fell for them because you thought he actually cared...~~ _

He eyes the hole he slept in yesterday to avoid the mobs at night.

At the start of his exile, he was somewhat determined to survive through it. He made a home for himself, gathered enough resources to make tools, started a farm for food, and he even had time to spruce the place up.

He figured that given enough time, someone would eventually visit him and be impressed by how amazing and awesome his new base looked. They would praise him, saying that he is indeed a big man and how the people back at home would regret sending him away.

But as hours, days, and weeks have passed, he soon came to the realization that no one was coming for him – except for Ranboo, he’s a good man and all, but he couldn’t even look at Tommy in the eyes and he gets scared quite easily.

He’d understand if people were too busy or they have no idea where his nether portal is, but it wouldn’t hurt if they send a small ‘hi’ in the communicator. He read all those messages exchanged between them, talking about shops, projects, and whatever boring stuff adults talk about these days.

_~~So why can’t they talk to Tommy?~~ _

Dream kept telling him that they don’t care, and how they’re actually quite happy that he’s gone. After all, he was the source of their problems. If this was an alternate universe, Tommy wouldn’t have believed him and called out his bullshit.

But he was the only one who kept coming back to him, keeping him updated on what’s happening on the other side of the world. There’s no reason for Dream to lie to Tommy, right? He won’t gain anything from it.

Dream left at the end of the day and told him that he was coming back tomorrow so they would play and have fun together. Tommy knew he was lying; who would consider digging a hole and throwing their items in only to see them explode fun?

Maybe if he sees it from Dream’s perspective, he would find it entertaining too. Dream’s smart, he knows a lot of things Tommy doesn’t know. Like why Dream kept hurting him when Tommy just want to go back home, or why the people he invited didn’t come to his beach party.

Dream’s very generous too! He gave him a trident to cheer him up, and he does praise him whenever he voluntarily surrenders his armor and weapons to him.

_~~Dream is his only friend. He’s the only one who stayed with Tommy.~~ _

Life must have taken pity on him because he was slapped by a huge wake-up call the moment he had tried to explain the secret stash he had hidden under his house to Dream. The guy didn’t listen and blew everything up until there was nothing left but a huge crater.

And that’s how he got into this position – weak, tired, and absolutely done with this exile bullshit. He ran and ran until his legs couldn’t take it anymore; he must have run a thousand blocks already.

He had stopped at a flower forest and took great interest in the colorful flowers that cover every single inch of dirt there is. Night already fell so he acted quick and dug a hole – he had to stop his hands from trembling as certain memories were starting to flood in his head.

_~~Put your armor and tools in the whole Tommy. Don’t make me repeat myself.~~ _

_It’s going to be alright Tommy_ , he tells himself. _You’re okay._

**\- - - - -**

Raboo gasps as he quickly catches himself from falling into the water, feet barely missing the edge of a very small cliff he’s standing on. If he hadn’t woken up on time, he would have died and he would be none the wiser.

Just one of the downsides of being an Enderman he guesses.

He tries to search for any recent memories in his head but nothing comes up. It is as if his own mind doesn’t want him to remember which is worrying.

For some strange reason, he’s been waking up with more missing pieces in his memories than before – where a simple ‘ _I forgot where I placed my baked potatoes’_ turned into ‘ _When did I mine all of these blocks?_ ’. Every day without fail, he’d wake up in different locations holding a tool, evidence that his body was working while his mind was asleep.

It set him to a state of panic; how long has he been doing this? Were the others aware of his actions? If so, why aren’t they stopping him?

It was scary – losing control of his body. Ranboo knows what it’s like, purple eyes have never left his mind even when he finally escaped from her grasp.

Luckily, he has his memory book on him at all times. If he can’t trust his own thoughts to fill in the blanks, then at least he could trust past Ranboo to tell him what happened.

Except, past Ranboo didn’t do what he had expected him to do, which was really unusual. Instead of his usual dates, times, and reminders, a couple of pages were filled with…

**ℸ** **̣** **⍑** **ᒷ** **|| ꖎ** **╎** **ᒷ** **↸**

**ℸ** **̣** **⍑** **ᒷ** **||'** **∷** **ᒷ** **⊣𝙹** **╎** **リ** **⊣** **ℸ** **̣** **𝙹** **⚍** **ᓭᒷ** **ᒲᒷ**

**╎** **ᓵᔑ** **リ** **'** **ℸ** **̣** **ℸ** **̣** **∷** **⚍** **ᓭ** **ℸ** **̣** **ℸ** **̣** **⍑** **ᒷᒲ** **ᔑ** **リ** **||** **ᒲ** **𝙹∷** **ᒷ**

**ℸ** **̣** **⍑** **ᒷ** **||'ꖎꖎ ꖌ** **╎** **ꖎꖎ** **ᒲᒷ** **𝙹** **リ** **ᓵᒷ** **ℸ** **̣** **⍑** **ᒷ** **||** **⎓** **╎** **リ** **↸** **𝙹** **⚍** **ℸ** **̣**

**ℸ** **̣** **𝙹** **ᒲᒲ** **||** **∴** **ᔑᓭ** **∷** **╎⊣** **⍑ℸ** **̣**

**∴⍑** **ᒷ** **∷** **ᒷ** **╎** **ᓭ** **⍑** **ᒷ**

**∴⍑** **ᒷ** **∷** **ᒷ** **╎** **ᓭ** **ℸ** **̣** **𝙹** **ᒲᒲ** **||?!**

**⎓** **╎** **リ** **↸** **ℸ** **̣** **𝙹** **ᒲᒲ** **||!**

“Wha- What is this? I-“ Ranboo looks up and only sees a forest surrounding him from all directions. He’s not familiar with this forest, and there’s a huge lack of snow in sight. “Where… am I?”

It’s a bit silly to wait for an answer, but he needs something to focus on. Everything seems so big and there’s a sudden burst of paranoia going through his body. The silence is too loud for him, his hands are trembling as he feels the urge to cover his ears and shut everything out. The way his suit is rubbing against him feels too much and has his crown ever been this heavy before?

He sobs and ignores the burn marks he’s going to get from his tears but he can’t help it. He’s all alone again; there’s no one here to help him. He can’t go back home anymore – it’s too dangerous.

Was it too much to ask for a peaceful and quiet life?

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Creaotorofthemind's Queen Bee. They have a different take on mobs being attached to Tommy:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685606?view_full_work=true


End file.
